


Summer boys

by IMMAFISHINABOAT



Category: C-Clown, K-pop
Genre: M/M, OMG I can't believe I did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMAFISHINABOAT/pseuds/IMMAFISHINABOAT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was smiling, and he was pretty sure Barom knew it. He heard clothes ruffling and he could feel Barom’s warm body close. So when he looked up, he wasn't surprised to find their noses touching.</p>
<p>Leave it to Barom to be late for a conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer boys

He was waiting in the room they agreed to meet in; the rest of the group was trying to woo some girls in the restaurant of the hotel, and he took the chance to escape to their meeting point. Barom was in so much trouble.

“Hey” And there he was, the late one.

“You’re late” was all he said, while he put his arms on the table he was half laying on, he caught a cheeky smirk from Barom.

“The beach was pretty full today…” that actually made him laugh softly.

“Taemin’s gonna kill you,” he watched as Barom took a seat across from him and tried to awkwardly reach his hand.”A busy day at the beach is not going to convince him to not tell on you with our manager”

“I’ll manage.” Barom’s covered toes were lightly touching his, so he stretched his legs a little further so his toes were firmly connected with Barom’s. “Besides, if he tells, I have some _very interesting_ photos of him for my twitter. Nothing very harmful, I promise.” Barom’s big smile made Hyunil lips frown a little.

“You were supposed to be here _hours_ ago. You know we don’t have a lot of privacy and time for…us.” Their fingers were touching, softly playing over the table. Barom’s smile disappeared.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make up to you, somehow. Really,” …and the mischievous grin was on his face again “ _my dear first dolphin._ ” He groaned and tried to hide his face on his arm. Not this again.

“Oh, please. That was weeks ago, just let it go” He was smiling, and he was pretty sure Barom knew it. He heard clothes ruffling and he could feel Barom’s warm body close. So when he looked up, he wasn’t surprised to find their noses touching.

“Never” Barom’s soft whisper ghosted over his lips and gave him a nice chill up his neck.

_“If anyone sees Rome, tell him that we’ll be going to the conference in 30_ minutes _, so he_ better _has his ass in the changing room in 5”_ Came Siwoo’s serious voice from the comm. link he was wearing on his ear. He softly pulled his face away from Barom’s.

“Taemin is calling for you,” He told Barom while trying to straighten his posture a little. ”you better hurry up, he sounds angry”

Barom’s hands touched his face carefully and his lips softly touched his chin.

“I will make up for you latter, Hyunil.”

“You better”


End file.
